Fright Night
by GhostInTheBAU
Summary: Vampire AU. He's a hunter, and this boy with the golden brown curls and brilliant hazel eyes is his prey. It's fate, and it's love...and it's forever. Vamp!Aaron. Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Remy LeBeau. This story was written because there just isn't enough Aaron Hotchner as a vampire fics out there. Warnings inside. *****UPDATED! FOURTH CHAPTER ADDED 12/2/16*****
1. The World In A Different Light

**_Warnings/Tags : Alternate Universe, Vampires, Supernatural Elements, Compulsion, Blood Drinking, Abduction, Past Lives, _****_Vamp!Aaron,_** _ **Graphic Depictions of Violence, Graphic Sexual Content, Slash, Bondage, Blood as Lube, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Biting, Edging, Mental/Psychic Coercion, Some Violent and Disturbing Imagery, Vamp!Spencer, Controlling Aaron, Possessive Aaron, Manipulative Aaron, Aaron's Not a Nice Guy, Bad Language  
**_

 ** _Rating: EXPLICIT  
_**

 ** _Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Remy LeBeau_**

 _ **Criminal Minds, Fright Night, X-Men**  
_

 _I got the idea for this story_ _while listening to **Come To Me** by Brad Fiedel. It's from the original Fright Night movie (1985), which is awesome, and I would highly recommend listening to it while reading or before. It's dark, and eerie, and sensual...everything a good vampire song should be. Like I said, the song is the inspiration for this story. Also, the chapter names are lyrics from the song. ;) _

* * *

Chapter One

I Can Show You The World In A Different Light

.

 ** _"Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym."_**

 ** _\- Stephen King_**

.

The club was busy. Techno music shook the mirrored walls and laser lights filled the space around the heaving dance floor. The air was hazy from excessive use of a fog machine, more so on the lower level; the second floor overlooking the dance area was pretty clear and smoke free. That's where Aaron had perched himself, the position giving him a perfect vantage point to scan the mass of people below. This was the perfect environment for a hunter. The place was brimming with lowered inhibitions, sluggish reaction times and intoxicated minds. That's not why he was there, though….at least not exactly. He was hunting something specific, or _someone_ specific….and very, very special.

There were people all around him, milling about as he stood at the railing. Every so often a woman—or a man—would come up to him, flaunting themselves and trying to win his affections. If it had been any other night, coming up to him would have been the last mistake they'd ever made, but he had other plans so he'd simply compelled them to go away.

He let his eyes scan over the crowd below, searching with all his senses. The lights flashed and the music blared, but he blocked it all out of his mind. He'd followed something here….a specific scent, familiar and sweet and enchanting. It was a smell he hadn't discerned in such a very long time, and it was something he never thought he'd experience again. Not after Slovakia, not after Felix, and certainly not after he'd spent centuries alone.

He hadn't always been Aaron Hotchner, obviously. Living an exceptionally long life meant you had to reinvent yourself now and then, you had to move on….otherwise people had a tendency to become suspicious and cause problems. No, back then, he had been known as Lucian Dimil, a rather wealthy Lord. Felix had been his servant, at least to begin with. But the boy had captivated Lucian and the care he felt for him had turned into something much more. But a vampire in love with a human was a dangerous thing. He had enemies, and those enemies had discovered his love for the boy, and in doing so they'd found his only weakness.

Lucian had refused to turn Felix into a monster and he ended up paying the ultimate price for that decision when he was forced to watch his love burn. He'd gotten his revenge, of course. He'd murdered everyone responsible for the death of his darling boy, including their families and any descendants he could find over the next two hundred years. Looking back on it now, he realized it may have been a bit excessive. If he had it to do all over again, he would have turned Felix when the boy had asked him to. He would have made him strong, and powerful, and eternal. He'd let morals get in the way back then, but he wouldn't make that mistake again. After all, he'd abandoned all morals long ago. No….he'd followed the scent, Felix's scent, into this club and if by some miracle his love was here he would ensure they'd be together again; and this time, it would be forever.

He continued to track the rippling crowd, unsure of what or who he was looking for. That's when his eyes grazed over a boy in the middle of the throng, long golden brown curls, milky white skin and a familiar lithe body….he felt like he knew that body better than he knew his own. He deeply inhaled and that faint, sweet scent filled his mind.

The boy's back was to Aaron and he was dancing with another man, an older man. He was tall and lean with long dark hair that fell to the middle of his back. He was dressed in black jeans and a dark long sleeved shirt, and he wore sunglasses indoors, which Aaron found rather peculiar. The young man, it seemed, had a peculiar taste in clothing as well. The boy was dressed in a pair of dark brown slacks and a violet dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The look was messy, the shirt untucked and the pants just a little too loose on his small frame.

The kid held tight to his partner, his long arms wrapped around the older man's neck, keeping him close. Aaron knew what it felt like to have those arms around him, what it felt like to be surrounded by that sinuous body…. His entire being screamed at him to take the boy right then and there. He longed to get him away from this other man, to taste the sweetness he knew was waiting just below the skin of that graceful neck. His gums ached at the thought and he felt a possessive growl rumble up from his chest. No one deserved to touch that exquisite creature but him.

Aaron watched them until the music stopped and the couple moved over to a nearby table along the periphery of the dance floor. The boy turned to sit down, and that's when he finally saw his face. If he'd needed to breathe, the air would have been knocked right out of him. The slight scent he'd followed here hit him full on as his eyes fell upon gorgeous hazel ones. Aaron hadn't seen those eyes in five hundred years. Those pouty, pink lips….porcelain skin….sharp cheekbones….that tiny dimple in the middle of his chin. Seeing him was like stepping back in time. This boy was the spitting image of his Felix—or rather, he _was_ Felix, reincarnated. The resemblance was uncanny; his smell, the way he moved….it was all too much to be a coincidence.

The boy glanced up to the second floor and briefly smiled at Aaron, their eyes meeting for just an instant. He was so innocent and naïve and completely clueless to the danger he was currently in. Aaron was a hunter, after all, and he watched as his prey quickly shifted his gaze to his companion. The vampire narrowed his eyes and listened as the older man whispered into the kid's ear, a thick Cajun accent wafting through the air. He heard a name…. _Spencer_. It seemed this boy, his Felix, was now called Spencer.

"Spencer…" he breathed to himself, savoring how the name rolled off his tongue and filled the space around him. Aaron focused his eyes and watched the older man turn, noticing a glint of red over the top of his shades. Very curious….

The Cajun moved toward the bar, leaving his lover alone, and that's when Aaron also moved. He fluidly made his way down the stairs to the first level, his eyes never leaving the captivating boy. He positioned himself directly across from him, on the other side of the dance floor. Leaning against the wall, he waited for the young man to make eye contact once again. He knew it would happen. The kid would soon feel eyes on him and begin to look around nervously. He'd fidget with his clothing, tuck his curls behind his ear, and chew on his bottom lip. He'd do all the things Felix used to do when he'd feel Lucian staring at him. Aaron knew this boy, this Spencer. He and Felix, they were one and the same.

When it happened, he let out a soft chuckle and licked his lips in expectation. The kid began to search the crowd anxiously, big doe eyes darting nervously in every direction. Aaron could hear Spencer's heart begin to flutter a little faster as he chewed on that luscious bottom lip of his. He could smell the faint scent of sweat mixing with the intoxicating aroma that was purely this boy, _his_ boy, his…. _Spencer_.

He sent out a pulse from his mind to Spencer's. _Look at me._ Immediately, those amazing eyes met Aaron's and he locked them together, prohibiting the boy from turning away. He heard Spencer's breath hitch from across the room and that anxious flutter in his chest intensified. _Come to me_ , the vampire sweetly commanded and Spencer immediately rose from his chair. Aaron never moved, but his eyes pulled the boy closer, his mind singing to him like a siren. He loved this dance they were doing, it was arcane and primal and ancient. It was the hunter versus the prey, life versus death. But even more so in that moment, it was carnal….and animalistic….and erotic, and it was just the beginning.

Spencer stopped right in front of Aaron, and his hazel eyes silently cried out in bewilderment as they continued to stare into the older man's. The boy was frozen there, trapped and unable to move or look away. Aaron kept him transfixed in that moment, and he heard the beat of the boy's heart grow louder as he began to tremble. Spencer was afraid, his mind was screaming at him to run and Aaron could sense it all. He could also feel the boy's confusion; he had no idea why he was over there or why he couldn't force himself to leave. Slowly, Aaron brought one slender finger up to Spencer's flushed cheek and he whimpered at the contact, his brows furrowing and his breath shuddering in his chest. The vampire smiled at him as he gently ran one sharp nail down the soft contours of Spencer's face. Still holding him there with his eyes, Aaron gently whispered, "Shhh. Don't be frightened, Spencer."

"How…" Spencer's voice broke and he shivered as he fought to get the words out, "H-How do you know my name?" His lip quivered and Aaron brought his thumb up to still the movement. Spencer's body tensed, his breath hitched and his lips parted. Aaron's index and middle fingers landed over the boy's pulse point while his thumb slowly brushed across that bottom lip, tempting him. He wanted to stick his thumb in that delicious mouth and watch the boy suck him; but that would come later….

Aaron listened to Spencer's blood pumping and savored the feel of it under his fingers. He could practically taste the kid, and his gums ached again as he felt his fangs begin to descend. He let another smile grace his lips as he slowly lowered his head and met Spencer's still quivering ones in a soft kiss. He could still feel Spencer's fear, so he reached into his mind. _Give in to me, Spencer. Don't fight. Trust me. Just…let….go…._ He gripped the boy's upper arms and pulled him close to his chest, deepening the embrace along the way. Spencer's body began to relax and he opened up to the vampire as he let out a beautiful moan. Aaron took that sinful bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth until he couldn't hold on any longer, then he bit down. Spencer hissed at the pain and tried to back away, but Aaron's grip held firm as he spoke into his mind a little more forcefully. _You don't feel anything, Spencer. Just give yourself to me._ He felt it the instant Spencer's body became pliant and obedient; it was the same moment his mind became foggy, causing the boy to relax back into Aaron's arms with a whimper at the silent command.

Once Spencer had settled and could no longer feel the pain, Aaron drank. The rush was instant. Spencer's blood was the most glorious thing he'd tasted in centuries. It was rich and sweet, smooth like honey, and it sent heat straight down to his groin. His eyes burned a brilliant yellow rimmed with fiery red as he fought the beast within—and all of its urges. He wanted to break away from the boy's mouth and sink his teeth deep into that supple neck. He wanted to get lost in Spencer's essence, drink in his power, drain his life. He wanted to throw him to the ground, spread him wide and fuck that tight little body right there. And oh the sounds Aaron could draw out of that mouth….

All of that would have to wait, though. Right now there were more pressing concerns. He needed to get Spencer out of there; his companion, that Cajun, was moving back toward their table with drinks in hand.

He let go of Spencer's lip and looked him in the eyes. The young man stared right back at him; he was dazed, half-lidded hazel eyes were glazed over, blood was dripping from his open mouth and he was panting heavily. It was a fucking gorgeous sight and Aaron couldn't help the smile that curved his lips. He bowed his head closer to Spencer and crooned, "Come home with me." Spencer's eyes suddenly appeared to wake up from the haze they'd been in; something had drawn him back into slight awareness. There was a flash of a thought in his mind that had Aaron questioning his hold on the boy.

"Rem—Remy…." Spencer gasped, struggling to speak. He didn't try to move away, but his eyes held a hesitance Aaron wasn't used to seeing in someone under his compulsion. He softly laughed when he realized Spencer was trying to fight his hold over his mind, the stubborn boy….

Abruptly, Spencer broke eye contact and turned his head to the side, looking directly into the floor to ceiling wall of mirrors. Aaron watched and grinned as Spencer's eyes grew wide and his heart began to race once again. The boy gasped and quickly looked back to him, his mouth agape as fear radiated off him and straight into Aaron's mind. The vampire's eyes narrowed in on the young man as he hysterically stuttered, "You—You're—You're not there? Wh-What are you?"

Aaron brought his hand up to cup Spencer's cheek and purred, "What do you want me to be, my darling boy?" Spencer instantly melted at his words, his eyes glazing over again while his hazy mind screamed for him to just give in. His legs weakened and his body fell forward against Aaron's chest, and the vampire held him there. They were once again face to face, eyes locked together. Aaron flicked his tongue out and licked a trickle of blood off Spencer's bottom lip, then bared his teeth and growled as the hunger took over for just a moment. He watched for a reaction from the boy, any sign of fear or trepidation, but found none. Spencer didn't move, he didn't flinch away; he was completely transfixed, lost in the vampire's fiery eyes….and that's when Aaron knew he truly had him. He let a predatory smile curve his lips as he ran his tongue over a sharp fang, tingling with anticipation for what was soon to come.

Spencer's breathing became shallow and he tried to speak, "What—"

"Shhh, sweet boy," Aaron whispered as he brought his hand back up to the young man's lips to silence him. Once he had quieted, Aaron moved his hand through silky chestnut locks until he met Spencer's hairline; then curled his hand around the back of the boy's neck and reached into his mind once more. _Sleep now, Spencer._

Spencer immediately obeyed the command. His mind shut down, his eyes fluttered closed and his body fell completely limp in the vampire's arms. Aaron looked down at the peaceful, sleeping face of his Felix and smirked as he effortlessly picked the boy up and carried him bridal style out of the club, leaving a clueless and frantic Remy LeBeau in his wake.

.

* * *

 _Please, let me know what you thought of the first chapter and if you'd like to read the rest.  
_


	2. Keep Your Heart To Yourself

_I hope you all enjoy chapter two.  
_

* * *

Chapter Two

Keep Your Heart To Yourself

.

Aaron stood next to the window and watched as the boy he'd taken from the club slept peacefully in his bed, surrounded by plush black pillows and blankets while satin sheets caressed his ivory skin. The only light in the room came from the flickering flames in the fireplace, illuminating Spencer's features in a golden glow. He looked like an angel, soft and light and warm. Soon, though, he would be so much more than that. There were things more beautiful than the angels, after all. Spencer had darkness inside of him, Aaron could sense it, and he was going to draw it out of the darling boy. After he was done with him, Spencer would never be the same again. He would be immortal, eternal, everlasting. He would be a demon in the body of an angel….

His gaze shifted to the portrait hanging on the wall across from the bed. That same angelic face stared back at him through the oil paints. Chestnut curls cascaded down a slender neck, big doe eyes sparkled with mirth and full, pink lips curved into a mischievous grin. Aaron remembered when he'd commissioned the piece. He recalled the many sessions he'd kept Felix entertained as they sat together for hours while the artist sketched. It hadn't been easy to keep the boy still; he was always fidgeting or flirting or playing jokes; and he'd never understood why Lucian wanted a picture of him so badly. Lucian—Aaron, had known all too well that one day Felix would be gone and he would be left alone again. He had simply wanted something to remember the boy by after they'd spent Felix's life together. He'd never thought they wouldn't have at least that long….the span of one human life.

That had been so long ago, yet the memories were still vivid in his mind, as if they had just happened yesterday. The canvas was finally completed and delivered to him three weeks after Felix had been murdered. Aaron had never hated yet loved something so much in all of his long life. He'd almost destroyed it, but then he'd looked into those hazel eyes and knew he'd never part with the piece. Yes, it was a constant reminder of the love he'd lost, of the precious boy who'd been violently ripped away from him, murdered in front of him as he lay bound and weakened and forced to watch; but it was also the only way he could still look upon that stunning, angelic face….until now.

Aaron turned to gaze out the window as beautifully painful memories crashed down around him. He wouldn't let what happened to his dear Felix happen again. He had been given a second chance tonight, with this boy, and this time Aaron would keep him safe—he would make him strong. Spencer would become the thing others feared. He would no longer be the prey, he would be the hunter.

He was pulled from his musings when he sensed the boy's mind awakening. He heard Spencer's heartbeat increase, and then there was movement behind him—a rustling of bed sheets. He heard a sharp inhale of breath and felt shock and confusion rolling toward him like waves. Apparently Spencer had just noticed the painting.

"He's someone I knew," Aaron answered the silent question with sadness in his voice as he continued to stare out the window, "….a long time ago."

He listened while Spencer tried to conceal his fear, but the quiver in the boy's voice betrayed him as he timidly asked, "Where am I?"

Aaron slowly turned to see him sitting up in the bed, his hair messy around his face, lips slightly parted and hazel eyes wide and on high alert. He began to stalk closer, his movements graceful as he leisurely started unbuttoning his white dress shirt. A half smile crossed his lips when he saw Spencer's body tense and heard the boy emit a tiny whimper. He drew those big, anxious eyes up to his own and held them there as he advanced ever closer.

Spencer asked again, stuttering, "Wh-Where's Remy?"

Aaron let a low chuckle escape his throat as he entered the boy's mind, _He doesn't deserve you, Spencer. After all, he left you to me…._

When he arrived next to the boy, his shirt was completely undone, exposing his chest. He allowed Spencer's vision to wander down across the planes of his body for just a moment, and then the vampire pulled his eyes back up to meet his own and trapped them there.

Breathless and trembling, Spencer again whispered, "Wh-Where…." His hazel eyes gleamed with unshed tears as he tried to speak, his mind begging for answers.

Aaron let his shirt fall to the floor and sunk down onto the bed. He never moved his eyes away or allowed the boy to shift his gaze. He reached out, speaking into Spencer's mind again, trying to rid him of all the fear and anxiety that was radiating off him. _Don't be frightened, Spencer. There's nothing to worry about. You're home now. Just.…stay….calm…._

Spencer sat still, wide eyed and softly panting as Aaron slowly brought his mouth just a hair's breadth from the boy's and listened to his heart anxiously flutter. He waited for the sound to slow, indicating Spencer was calming, and then Aaron grinned and brushed his lips against soft pink ones. Spencer submissively opened to let him in and the vampire met his tongue with the boy's, gently massaging and caressing, moving in and out of that luscious mouth. Spencer brought his hands up and clung to Aaron's shoulders as he moaned into the kiss. That sound, that glorious little moan, had Aaron on the verge of losing control. He slipped his tongue out of Spencer's mouth and began to kiss down his jaw until he reached his neck. The vampire scented him, savoring the sweet smell of his skin and the loud roar of blood flowing just underneath. He lightly ran his tongue over the pulse point, but froze when Spencer let out a strangled cry and gripped his shoulders tighter. The boy's breathing became rapid and shallow, his heart beat wildly in his chest, his body tensed and his mind cried out, _No! Please don't! Please don't do this….just let me go….please, please, please….._

As Aaron pulled away from Spencer's neck his dark eyes met frightened ones, and he could see terror in their pleading, hazel depths. He whispered in Spencer's mind, _You're not going anywhere, my sweet boy._ Tears immediately fell onto flushed cheeks and the young man before him trembled and gasped for breath. Aaron was absolutely captivated; Spencer was breathtaking and he couldn't look away. He held him there with his eyes as he tried to understand how the boy could still be pushing through his compulsion; he shouldn't be able to feel the fear. He had such a beautiful mind….

Spencer tried to speak, but it came out as a stuttered whimper, "I-I…"

Quickly, Aaron silenced him, placing a finger to the boy's lips. _Don't speak. You're not afraid. Nothing's wrong. I will take care of you, Spencer._

Slowly Spencer's body began to calm, the trembling lessened and he was quiet as he continued to listen to the vampire purr in his mind.

 _You are so beautiful. I'm going to make you beautiful forever. You're going to be mine forever, my darling boy…._

Spencer's eyes grew wide for just an instant, and then Aaron saw them turn hazy. Sweetly, the boy whispered, "Forever…." and shyly brought his hands up to the buttons on his violet shirt and began to pull them apart. Aaron watched as the shirt opened to reveal a lightly defined chest….taught abdomen…ivory skin….sharp angles….perfect, beautiful body; such a familiar body. Spencer let the garment slide off his arms and nervously licked his lips; and Aaron smiled as the boy leaned in closer until the vampire could feel Spencer's breath hot on his face. Spencer moved his eyes over Aaron's bare chest and lightly ghosted his fingers up the man's arms until his hands were gripping the back of his neck. Aaron could hear the pounding again, the anxious flutter of a heart unsure….but then he felt Spencer pull him closer until those soft, smooth lips were claiming his. Aaron allowed him to control the kiss for a few moments, and then he took over.

He deepened the kiss, easily parting Spencer's lips and thrusting his tongue as far inside his mouth as he could reach while he pushed his body forward until he had the boy lying on his back. Aaron opened Spencer's legs and settled between them, blanketing the lithe body beneath with his own and rocking his hips down. Instantly, he felt Spencer's growing excitement, and the sensation sent a surge of pleasure to his own filling arousal. Aaron growled into that hot, wet mouth as his hands began to passionately roam over the body he'd longed to hold for ages. Nails scraped over soft skin as he explored the sharp lines and angles of the supple form vibrating under his touch. Spencer moaned into Aaron's mouth as the vampire again pushed his aching cock into the young man's through their clothing. The boy brought his hands up to Aaron's back, digging his nails in while thrusting his hips forward, their arousals continuing to rub together…longing to be closer. A deep rumble erupted from Aaron's chest as their bodies rolled and rocked and heaved as one; they were connected—physically and mentally—entwined with one another. Spencer moaned as his mind begged for Aaron to take him, to devour every part of him. He wanted to be filled and fucked, claimed and owned by the vampire more than anything else in the world in that moment. Aaron grinned against kiss swollen lips as he listened to Spencer silently begging to him in his mind, _Please don't stop! Please….just...keep touching me….don't let me go….I need you….make me yours….please, please, please…._

Aaron had Spencer right where he wanted him. The boy was splayed out before him—compliant, helpless and ready for the taking—and oh, there were so many things Aaron was going to do to him, so many things he would show him. But first he needed to give him something very special. He released Spencer's mouth and the boy whimpered at the sudden loss and tried to follow, lifting his head up off the pillow. Aaron chuckled at Spencer's pleading whine and seductively whispered, "Shhh, Love. I have something just for you. Would you like a little taste, Spencer?"

"Please…." he moaned as he writhed under Aaron's firm body, and it was heady and needy and desperate. As he watched the sensual sight below him Aaron felt another rush of heat shoot to his arousal, making him achingly hard. Spencer was fucking oozing sex; it seeped from his pores and filled the air, it screamed in all the sinful sounds he made, it tempted in the way his body quaked and his breath shuddered, and it was absolutely the only clear thought in that gorgeous mind.

As he continued to watch the tantalizing site below him Aaron lowered his fangs just slightly and brought his index finger up to his mouth, piercing the skin and drawing blood. He forced his eyes away from Spencer to observe the ruby bead sitting on the tip of his skin, and he marveled at the power it held. It would only take one single drop. He'd never given this to anyone before, but this boy writhing beneath him, all wanton and erotic, was so very special.

He met Spencer's hazy hazel eyes as he slowly slipped his finger in the boy's open and ready mouth. Instantly, lush pink lips closed around him and that mouth began to suck. Aaron groaned as Spencer keened and arched his back, closing the distance between their bodies as he rapidly grew drunk off the vampire's blood. Aaron reached into the boy's mind, savoring how utterly lost in lust he was; he was completely enthralled by the vampire. Aaron could do anything to Spencer right now, anything at all, and the boy would love every minute of it and then beg him for more.

He pulled his finger away from Spencer's mouth and met their lips once again as he ran his hand into those chestnut curls and gripped tight at the roots. The kiss was urgent and bruising as they both gave into their cravings. The cut on Spencer's lip opened back up, and his blood mingled with both their tongues as they fucked the other's mouth. And god, Aaron's body was yelling at him to rip the rest of their clothes off and plunge his throbbing cock deep into Spencer's body, to sheath himself in the sweet heat he knew was waiting just for him. He wanted to fuck Spencer into the mattress and make him scream until he could scream no longer….

It took all the willpower he had, but Aaron finally pulled away from that glorious mouth and moved his tongue down Spencer's jawline as the boy heavily panted. When he came to his ear, Aaron devilishly purred, "It's my turn to taste _you_ now, Spencer. I want you to give yourself to me." He felt Spencer's body quake under him and heard the boy whimper as his heart began to beat a little faster. "Spencer…" he soothingly coaxed, "open up to me, my darling boy…."

Spencer's breath was shallow, and his heart deafening in Aaron's ears. He watched as the boy slowly moved his chin up and turned his head to the side, submissively exposing his neck, long and lean and inviting. He heard the rush of blood calling to him, felt the ache of need in his gums and the growl of desire in his chest. He bowed his head down to Spencer's neck and began to massage the skin with his tongue, sucking and nipping, and he felt the boy tense ever so slightly under the contact. There was no protest that time, though, and Aaron smirked against heated flesh as the hand in Spencer's hair held firm, ensuring that he couldn't move away. He lifted his mouth from Spencer's neck, lowered his fangs and pierced the skin right above the boy's pulse point. Spencer hissed at the sharp sting and hastily brought his hands up to Aaron's sides, digging nails in as the vampire continued to slide deliberately slowly into his neck, savoring every glorious second. Spencer groaned, his body began to quiver and his hazy mind cried out to Aaron in agony. _Quiet now, Spencer,_ he crooned into the boy's mind, _It only hurts for a minute, my love…._ Aaron quickened his movement, swiftly sinking his teeth in as far as he could go. Once he was there he began to drink, tasting the boy—drowning in him—as the warm, sweet liquid freely flowed into his mouth. Spencer arched his back, pushing his chest into Aaron's as he continued to groan; he was completely lost in the pleasure and the pain. Aaron clutched Spencer tightly to him; his own nails digging into the boy's back as he held him against his body. The experience was like nothing Aaron had ever felt before; it was absolutely exquisite. He drank deep, listening as Spencer softly continued to whimper through the ache, his noises growing weaker as Aaron took more and more from him. Soon, the boy would feel no more pain, he would feel no more fear; soon, he would live forever.

Aaron was lost in the moment, surrounded by Spencer's scent, his taste, his sounds…. After another minute, he felt the boy's hands slowly begin to release their grip on his sides; then they fell limply to the bed, fingers faintly twitching. He heard Spencer's once frantic and raging heartbeat begin to rapidly decline; he heard Spencer's breathing slow as it became increasingly shallow and irregular; and he felt Spencer's body fully relax into the bed. There was no more tension or pain or fear emanating from the boy's mind; he was drifting, he was fading away. Spencer was falling asleep.

Aaron continued to drink until he could no longer feel or hear anything from the boy; it was only then that he forced himself to release his hold on that beautiful neck. He gazed down at the lovely creature lying below him. He cupped the boy's cheek and gently ran his thumb across his sweat soaked brow as he savored the moment. Spencer was so still, so pale, so quiet. Silky chestnut curls fell down around his head like a halo, kiss swollen lips were slightly parted and long, full lashes held the boy's eyelids closed. His face glistened with a thin sheen of sweat and blood still dripped from his neck and his mouth, but everything else had completely stopped. Spencer was silent, he was tranquil, he was at rest….and it was a magnificent sight to behold. Aaron leaned down and placed a tender kiss to the boy's forehead, closing his eyes and lingering there in the silence as he contemplated what he'd just done.

A moment later he fluidly rose from the bed and pulled his shirt back on, slowly buttoning it up as he reached into the boy's mind one final time. He was searching for any sign at all that Spencer was still there. When he found nothing, he grinned and prepared to leave. He had something he needed to take care of—a gift he needed to acquire. Aaron's eyes blazed as they traced over the young man's lifeless body one last time, and then he walked through the door, locking it behind him and leaving Spencer to sleep.

.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!  
_


	3. Give Your Soul To The Night

_Please forgive the Cajun accent..._

* * *

Chapter Three

Give Your Soul To The Night

.

"What de fuck have y' done wit' Spencer!?"

Aaron smiled at the irate man sitting on the floor before him, hands tied behind his back and blood dripping down the side of his neck. And those eyes….they were quite intriguing. He had never seen anything quite like them. One might say they were the Devil's eyes, except Aaron knew he wasn't a devil. He was just a man—well, slightly more—but still just desperate to find his lost little lamb….the lamb he'd left all alone. Spencer had been ripe for the taking, and Aaron had snatched him right out from under the Cajun's nose. If he couldn't keep track of his things, he didn't deserve to have them. Spencer was Aaron's now, and very soon this Remy character would understand that with stark clarity.

After he had left the boy to sleep, he'd gone back to the club. The Cajun had already departed, of course; Aaron hadn't expected him to still be there after Spencer went missing. No, he'd gone to the club to follow the other man's scent, to track him. When he'd found him, the Cajun had been deeply distraught and sick with worry. He'd allowed fear and grief to cloud his mind and impair his judgement, and that had made it so easy for Aaron to draw him into the alley and get him alone. All he'd had to do was breathe Spencer's beautiful name and Remy LeBeau had been right up in his face, his red and black eyes glowing with rage and looking for a fight. It would have been a terrifying sight for anyone else, but Aaron had seen worse….Aaron _was_ worse….

.

 _"What de hell do y' know about Spencer?!"_

 _Aaron looked into those fascinating eyes as he taunted the man, "Well, I know you can't help him now." He grinned when he saw horror flash across the Cajun's features. "I'm sure you're used to protecting him," Aaron coldly provoked, "but you royally fucked that up tonight, didn't you?"_

 _Remy grabbed Aaron's shirt collar in a tight fist and got right up in his face as he growled, "What do y' mean I can't help him now? What did y' do?! Where de hell is he?!"_

 _Aaron felt a faint crackle of energy emanate from the man and he let his own eyes blaze bright, showing the demon within. He moved closer to the Cajun and hissed, "Spencer's with me now…"_

 _Instinctively, Remy recoiled, letting go of Aaron's collar as he backed away. His fight or flight response had kicked in; but after a few moments, he'd chosen fight, just as Aaron had expected. When the Cajun lunged at him he grabbed the man's neck in an iron hold, stopping him in his tracks and choking the breath out of him. Remy's eyes grew wide as Aaron leaned in close to his face and flashed the man his teeth while allowing a low rumble to rise up from his chest._

 _Remy looked baffled as he struggled to choke out, "What—What de hell are y'?"_

 _"What the hell?" Aaron smirked, "Now,_ that _is_ _a good question. What the hell indeed…." He loosened his grip on Remy's neck and stared at him, scrutinizing him, trying to figure out what Spencer saw in him—or, had seen in him. Why had the boy chosen this brute to spend his precious time with? Oh, Aaron could clearly tell that he was special, that he had certain abilities, but he still couldn't understand the appeal. It really didn't matter anymore, though; this man was Spencer's past. The boy was where he belonged, with Aaron, and that's exactly where he would stay._

 _He felt Remy try to back out of his hold, and the movement returned him from his thoughts. He tightened his grip once again, prohibiting any further attempts at retreat. "Oh now, please… Don't…be…shy…." the vampire drawled with a sharp grin. Then he moved his lips to Remy's ear and innocently whispered, "It's just a little taste."_

 _Relishing the fear wafting off the other man, Aaron bared his fangs and violently bit into the Cajun's neck. He planned on taking just enough to weaken him, but when he began to drink, there was a faint hint of Spencer in Remy's blood….an echo of his sweet Felix….and he felt a searing hatred rise up in him. No one but Aaron would ever taste that darling boy again. Spencer was his now._

 _It took all the strength he had not to kill the man right then and there. Aaron fantasized about snapping his neck, drinking the marrow from his bones and leaving his body out for the scavengers to finish off. That would most certainly ensure he never touched Spencer again._

 _But Remy had a very important purpose, so he did his best to rein in his anger and hesitantly released the man's neck. Evidently in his rage he'd taken slightly more than he'd anticipated, causing the Cajun to fall unconscious in his arms._

 _It was no bother, really; this would just make things that much easier…._

.

"What the fuck have I done with him?" Aaron repeated the question, and then laughed, "Oh, I've done _so_ many fucking things to him….but you'll see that soon enough. I promise, you're gonna have a front row seat." He looked down at the sunglasses he was holding and then back to Remy as he crushed them in his hand. "You certainly won't be needing these anymore," he spitefully added, throwing the pieces to the floor in front of the man.

They both sat there in silence for a few minutes, Aaron's eyes roaming over the other man and feeling the curiosity and unease seeping from his worried mind. This Remy was trying to figure him out—find out who he was, _what_ he was. The thought amused him, and Aaron let his eyes burn for just an instant. He heard Remy gasp and he smiled to himself; he had always enjoyed playing with his food.

Not long after, Aaron's heightened senses told him his sweet boy was beginning to come back. He heard a rustling from upstairs, a minute movement from the bedroom, and he beamed at the bleeding man as he hummed, "It's just about time."

Rising up, he advanced toward Remy, leaned down and hoisted him up into a fireman's carry. As he moved toward the stairs his captive protested, very loudly….

"Tu baises diable, put me down! What de fuck! Y' take me t' Spencer, _now_!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Aaron coolly joked. If Remy wanted to be taken to Spencer he would be more than happy to oblige. When he reached the bedroom door he quickly unlocked it and moved into the room. He glanced over at the slumbering boy and then threw the cursing Cajun down to the floor.

Remy cried out as his ass crashed onto the hardwood. He did his best to shift his body until he was in a sitting position with his back up against the wall facing the bed, his arms still bound behind him.

He froze when his eyes landed on the motionless form on the bed. He was looking straight into the face of Spencer Reid, the love of his life, and he immediately feared the worst. The boy was lying on the mattress, but he was too still, and he was too quiet. It wasn't like Spencer to ever be still _or_ quiet. Remy thought for a hopeful second that maybe he was just sleeping, except that he was too fucking pale to just simply be asleep. His once vibrant, pink lips were colorless, his chest was bare and unmoving, and his usually glowing ivory skin was dull and pallid—Spencer looked like all the blood had literally been drained from his body. Remy had seen death before, and he had no doubt in that moment that he was looking upon it again. This was one of his worst nightmares come true. Spencer, his love, his heart, his entire _world_ , was lying dead in front of him. He felt bile rise up in his throat and he had to choke it back down as he tried to maintain his composure. He'd failed him. He'd failed to protect him. "Mon Dieu," Remy breathed, anger and rage boiling up inside of him. He met Aaron's triumphant gaze and screamed, "What've y' done to him, y' connard?!"

"Well, you _did_ want him….so here he is." Aaron crouched down to Remy's level and gave him a flash of his teeth. "Spencer needs you, Remy LeBeau," he smirked, "It won't be long now. He's gonna be hungry when he wakes up." He rose and turned away from Remy as he moved closer to the bed.

What did he mean Spencer was going to wake up? How was that even possible? He looked like he'd been dead for hours already. "Y' fuckin' stay away from him!" Remy yelled, and then his voice faded as he broke down and began to plead with the man, "Please….just look at him…. Haven't y' done enough…."

Aaron leaned down close to Spencer's body and ran his knuckles over a pale cheek. In life this boy had most definitely been beautiful, but in death Spencer was ethereal, darkly exquisite, and completely mesmerizing….and when he woke up his beauty would be unfathomable. Aaron marveled at the sight of his sleeping face and sweetly murmured, "Oh, you have no idea what I've done…." He stood, looked back to Remy and knowingly chuckled, "But you will." He gave the Cajun one last piercing grin as he walked out the door, locking it behind him.

Remy hardly had any time to think on the vampire's words because not a moment later the body on the bed began to stir. It was subtle at first….a quick twitch of the boy's fingers, eyes rapidly shifting under closed lids, a barely audible little sigh….and then nothing. He was beginning to think he'd imagined it all, that he was just holding on to a false hope that Spencer was somehow still alive. But then the movements became much more pronounced. Spencer's shoulders began to jerk, his fingers clenched into the bed sheets, and his spine arched off the mattress as he drew his knees up and threw his head back, letting a long, low hiss escape his throat. Remy watched in horrified fascination as Spencer rolled onto his stomach and slowly rose to his knees. Familiar brown curls framed an eerily pale face, but those chestnut locks looked longer than Remy remembered them being just a few hours prior. They were wild and messy and fell down over the boy's eyes, masking them from view. He would have given anything in that moment to see the sweet hazel eyes he loved so much staring back at him. Spencer cocked his head and drew his lips back into a grin, and Remy could have sworn he saw the glint of sharp teeth in the firelight.

Fear crept into his mind and filled his voice as he hesitantly reached out to his young lover, "S-Spencer?"

He heard a low rumble bubble up from Spencer's chest, but no words left his lips as he stared at Remy through that curtain of untamed hair.

"Mon amour, s'il vous plait—say somet'ing," Remy desperately pleaded. Spencer was really fucking scaring him. He thought the boy was dead mere minutes ago, and now he was watching Spencer as he silently stared back at him; his body was so still that Remy couldn't even tell if he was breathing. He needed to know that this was going to be alright, that this was just a nightmare—a horrible fucking nightmare that they were both going to wake up from. He needed to know that _his_ Spencer was still in there, that he was still with him. "Spencer, please—"

The boy moved quicker then Remy's eyes could comprehend, and in an instant Spencer was straddling his legs and pushing the Cajun's back firmly against the wall as he ravenously sniffed at his neck. Remy hissed, the movement sending a jolt of pain radiating through his shoulders and down to his bound hands. Then Spencer's cheek was right up against his, and the contact sent a shiver down his spine. He was so cold; his skin felt like ice. It was….inhuman. How could someone be alive and alert, yet frozen at the same time?

He could hear the boy inhaling deep into his hair, and that's when he realized Spencer was scenting him. He felt lips on his neck, and then a tongue flicked out to trace the wound there, still tender and aching from the attack in the alley. His breath hitched and his body tensed as sharp nails dug harshly into his shoulders. Then Remy finally heard Spencer speak as the boy remained nuzzled into his neck. But the gentle and kind voice he'd expected was laced with malevolence and a frigid severity that sent another icy chill through his entire being. It felt like the temperature of the room had plummeted to arctic depths.

"I know you…." Spencer softly breathed. He lapped at the blood, sticky on Remy's skin, and then let out a lustful moan. "You…" he sighed, "….you taste absolutely exquisite….Remy." He brought his mouth up to the Cajun's ear and lovingly whispered, " _My_ ….Remy…." then he took the earlobe into his mouth and began to feverishly suck as he pressed his body firmly against the older man's.

Remy let a small moan escape his throat at the boy's actions, and his body unwillingly began to react to the very familiar, yet completely foreign body rocking above him. He felt Spencer begin to tremble as he rolled his hips forward, making his arousal quite evident to the Cajun.

Remy tried to shift his body to ease the discomfort in his arms, but at the first sign of movement Spencer dug his nails deeper into his flesh, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Oh don't move, Lover," Spencer warned through clenched teeth, never letting go of Remy's earlobe. He continued to pull and lap and suck until the Cajun felt a sudden sharp sting; and then there was warm liquid dripping onto his neck as the boy frantically licked and moaned and writhed above him. "Sorry," Spencer mischievously chuckled as he let go of the torn flesh, "But I couldn't help myself. You taste so sweet…" He stayed there and whispered gleefully in the man's ear, "You just tempt me so….my Remy LeBeau…."

There was giddy amusement in Spencer's voice and Remy had to stifle a cry as he realized what was happening. He was terrified that the demon had cursed his love to a fate far worse than death. Remy had left the boy alone for just a few minutes. It only took a few fucking minutes for that monster to destroy everything that was the kind, sweet, gentle genius he loved more than life itself. He prayed he was wrong, but he feared he was right. "I'm so sorry, cher," he lamented, his voice quivering as he tried to hold back a sob. "I shoulda stayed wit' y', Spencer. I shoulda protected y'."

"Protect me?" Spencer sweetly purred in Remy's ear, "It's a little too late for that now…. _Mon Amour_." He let the 'r' slowly roll off his tongue as he brought his mouth back down to the Cajun's neck, his body vibrating as he began to lick at the wound once more.

Spencer's voice was soft, but it was also wickedly harsh and full of malice. It felt like his words were cutting into Remy's very soul. The man clamped his stinging eyes shut and allowed his grief to finally take over as tears fell to his cheeks.

"What's wrong, Remy?" Spencer cooed. He rocked his hips, sadistically pushing his hardened arousal into Remy's stomach as he heatedly sneered, "Don't you _want_ me anymore?"

Remy groaned at the boy's movement. "Of-Of course Remy wants y', cher," he choked out, "I love y', Spencer. P-Please…."

Spencer released one of Remy's shoulders and brought his hand up to thread into the man's long hair, fisting the strands tightly at his scalp as he accusingly muttered, " _You_ left me….. _you_ let him take me." The boy finally moved his face away from Remy's neck and looked him right in the eyes. His grip in the man's hair strengthened as he savagely raged, "Now just look what he's made me!"

Remy's eyes widened and he cried out in shock as he met Spencer's gaze. The boy's eyes weren't the soft hazel he knew so well. It felt like he was staring into the depths of pure evil, all fire and hate and wrath….Spencer's eyes were those of a monster, or the Devil himself. "Mon Dieu," he huffed, "Spencer, mon amour….what's de connard done to y'?!"

"He made me _beautiful_." If possible, Spencer's grip in Remy's hair and on his shoulder grew even more vicious. His nails dug in deeper, drawing blood as the boy's fiery eyes bore down on the Cajun and he hissed, "He made me _his_." Then he shook his head, sweetly grinning as he sighed, "Always, Remy. I will _always_ be his. _Forever_ …."

"Spencer, please," Remy sobbed, "Bébé, please come back t' me. Y' can fight him! Fuckin' fight him, Spencer!"

Spencer narrowed his eyes and his voice grew dark and dangerous, hatred dripping from his lips as he seethed, " _Can_ I fight him, Remy? Poor little helpless Spencer, he's always needing his protector. Always needing his…. _Remy_." He quirked a brow and brought his face mere inches from the other man's. Smirking, he violently yanked on Remy's hair, forcing the man's head back and ripping strands from his scalp as he whispered, "Guess what, Rem. I'm not fucking helpless anymore…."

Remy flinched and cried out at the cruelty in Spencer's tone and the harsh handling. The animosity the boy directed toward him was like a dagger straight to his heart. Could his Spencer actually be in there, or was the genius truly dead and something else had taken over his body? "Do…Do y' want t' fight him, Spencer?" Remy hesitantly asked, fearing the younger man's response before he'd even finished the question.

The boy silently answered him, letting a predatory smile curve his lips as he ran his tongue over a sharp fang.

Remy gasped and it felt like his heart stopped as he stared into Spencer's face. He looked like a demon, hard and dark and cold. Hungry red and yellow eyes burned bright as they met terrified red and black ones….and Spencer _growled_.

.

* * *

 _This was the final chapter, but I've added a fourth (super long) chapter. Seriously...it's almost as long as the first three chapters combined. Happy reading!  
_


	4. Evil Angel

_**Additional Tags/Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Graphic Sexual Content, Slash, Bondage, Blood as Lube, Rough Sex, Vampire Sex, Biting, Edging, Mental/Psychic Coercion, Some Violent and Disturbing Imagery, Vamp!Spencer, Controlling Aaron, Possessive Aaron, Manipulative Aaron, Aaron's Not a Nice Guy, Bad Language  
**_

 _ **Rating: EXPLICIT**_

 _I caved and wrote a fourth chapter to this little tale. I just couldn't get this scene out of my head, so surprise! Happy Holidays, I guess. :)  
_

 _I've added some additional tags as this chapter is pretty dark. Please remember Aaron IS a vampire, and not the sparkly Twilight kind. He's what vampires are supposed to be: sexy as fuck, alluring, manipulative and quite evil. He's really not a good guy.  
_

 _Chapter title taken from the song recommendation: **Evil Angel** by Breaking Benjamin. Give it a listen, it's wonderful.  
_

 _I hope you enjoy the additional chapter.  
_

* * *

Chapter Four

Evil Angel

.

The room was quiet, except for the crackling fireplace and the feral growls emanating from his throat as he continued to hungrily rip and gnaw and claw at the flesh underneath his teeth. He felt drunk; his head was swimming, his mind clouded by the intoxicating aroma of blood. There was so much blood. He was covered in the beautiful liquid, his skin sticky and red with it. He felt a rumble erupt from deep within his chest, and he snarled as he dug claws deeper into ripped flesh and continued to ravenously drink. There was hardly anything left, though, and the blood had gone cold. He needed more. His body cried out as his veins burned and ached for it. He was so fucking _hungry_. It just wasn't enough. Remy hadn't been enough.

Spencer slid sharp fangs out of his prey's cool, sinuous neck and looked down at the still form below him. The sight was sinfully erotic. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused as he took in the sight of Remy LeBeau slumped against the wall, red and black eyes frozen open in terror. He marveled at how beautiful the man was, completely covered in his own blood, his neck ripped to shreds.

He could sense everything so clearly now, as if it were all in high definition. He could see every single muscle fiber and tendon that lay open and exposed in the gaping wound he'd created when he'd ripped Remy's throat open. He could hear what little was left of the Cajun's blood pooling and congealing in the man's veins and dripping onto the floor. His taste still lingered on Spencer's tongue, sweet and spicy with a hint of coffee. He could feel the dead man's dick, half hard in his pants, and Spencer grinned as he rocked his hips, moaning when his own cock rubbed against the stiffness. He flicked his tongue out and licked up Remy's neck, smelling the cologne he'd loved so much. That scent always made him feel safe and secure and protected—or, it used to.

He pulled away and stared down at Remy's face again, tilting his head and narrowing his gaze as he contemplated the man. He'd just fed off a man he'd cared for very deeply. He had loved Remy more than anything else in the entire world, hadn't he? He should feel bad, or sad maybe. Guilty, perhaps? But he didn't feel any of those things. No, he felt fascination as he took in the sight of his prey, of his first kill. And he felt hungry; he was still so hungry. He just needed more.

All his thoughts ceased when he heard the door unlock and slowly creak open. His body stiffened and his eyes burned a brilliant yellow rimmed with fiery red as he cocked his head, growling deep in his throat and waiting for the intruder to speak. He knew who it was, but he wanted to hear the voice. His body hummed with need to hear that low, smooth, velvet tone run through his mind….

 _My, my….look what you've done, Spencer. Just look at the beautiful mess you've made._

The man's words shot through him like lightening, setting his nerve endings on fire and surging pleasure and heat through his entire body. Swiftly, he rose from the corpse on the floor and keened as he turned to peer at the man speaking into his mind. He was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and holding a ring of keys in his hand. His tall, lean body was covered with black pants and a white dress shirt, the top three buttons undone allowing Spencer to glimpse the sculpted contours of a well-defined, broad chest and shoulders. His raven hair was slicked back somewhat messily. He was stunningly gorgeous, and it felt like he was calling to Spencer with his eyes….deep and dark and cold, yet blazing with passion.

"Aaron," he breathed. He couldn't recall the man telling him his name; he just knew it, like they were connected. Speaking the name out loud made his whole body begin to tremble, and he watched as the other man's lips turned up into a sharp grin.

"My darling boy," Aaron purred, and Spencer instantly dropped to his knees at the sound.

He heard a wicked chuckle from across the room and sensed Aaron moving closer. Why was he on the floor? He hadn't even thought about it, he'd just done it. It had been instinctual. When he'd heard Aaron's exquisite voice fill the room, his body had reacted without his permission, and he'd knelt in supplication.

"Look at you," Aaron murmured as he stalked ever closer. When he reached the boy, he spoke directly into his mind, _So submissive already, are we?_ _I was prepared to break you, little fledgling. Newborns can be quite stubborn creatures._ He leant down next to the young vampire and asked, a hint of hope laced in his thought, _Are you going to be stubborn for me, Spencer?_

Aaron's voice in his mind sent a jolt of heat straight to his cock, and he could feel himself growing harder as he sensed the man's presence right next to him. He kept his head bowed as he felt heat radiating off Aaron's body and warming his skin. Hadn't Aaron been cold before? Spencer had definitely been cold….earlier, before Aaron had come into the room, when he'd been with the other man….the dead one. Now he was hot, sweltering even; and he desperately longed for Aaron to reach out and touch him.

However, a part of him thought that he should be frightened. This man had taken him against his will, hadn't he? He tried to think back to before, when he wasn't here, when he had been with...he'd been with…. Where had he been? Who had he been with before? His memories were suddenly murky; they'd been so clear a minute ago. Had he come here willingly? Did he want to be here?

None of that really mattered; whoever he had been before was long gone now. He sensed that he belonged to this man. His entire existence cried out for Aaron's touch. He wasn't afraid, he was….excited.

 _Oh sweet boy, you should be both. If you only knew the things I'm going to do to you….._ "And you're going to love every fucking minute of it," he softly purred as he lifted Spencer's chin to look him in the eyes.

His body shivered at the touch and a whine clawed its way out of his throat. He was trapped in Aaron's eyes, unable, or quite possibly unwilling to look away.

The older man smiled and then softly asked, "Who am I, Spencer?"

Without thought or hesitation, Spencer whispered the only word his body would allow, "Master."

Before he knew what was happening, he was off his feet and forcefully thrown against the wall. He had just enough time to discern the cracking of plaster under his back before Aaron's body was against his, pinning him securely in place.

"Is this what you want?" the man growled, grabbing the back of Spencer's thighs and pulling his feet out from under him as he continued to hold him on the wall. "Do you want me to own you, Spencer?"

Aaron's words and his harsh handling lit a fire in Spencer's mind. Maybe he wasn't excited; maybe he was fucking angry. He did feel like he was owned, like he couldn't run away; and it seemed like Aaron was mocking him for it….pretending to give him a choice….playing with him. Aaron had bit him….he remembered now….it had hurt, it had been pure agony….fucking excruciating. He'd drank from him; drained him until there had been nothing left. He remembered feeling so heavy, and drifting away….and he remembered _dying_. This man had made him his slave, and he was enjoying the power he held over him.

Spencer's eyes were no longer the beautiful hazel they were just moments before; now they were an inferno, filled with fury and rage and hate. He glared at his captor as he tightly wrapped his legs around the man's waist and brought his hands up to curl around the back of Aaron's neck. Ruthlessly stabbing into the soft flesh, he hissed, "You fucking killed me!"

"Yes I did, Love," Aaron quickly sneered. He narrowed his eyes and smirked, "And what do you think you're going to do about it, _little fledgling_?"

He watched as Aaron teased him, and then felt an iron grip on both his wrists as they were cruelly ripped away from the man's neck and slammed into the wall on either side of his head. More plaster cracked beneath him from the power of the impact. He hadn't even seen Aaron move. He was enraged, yet at the same time he didn't want the man to let him go. He should run, he should try to get away; but instead, he tightened his legs around Aaron and leaned his head back against the broken and crumbling wall behind him. He couldn't stop his body from shaking underneath Aaron's as the man leaned further into him.

 _Tell me what you want_ , Aaron demanded as he roughly pushed his groin against Spencer's.

He could feel their cocks rubbing together through pants that were just too damn tight. He thrust his hips into the touch and arched his back. Aaron's body felt amazing rubbing up against his; it was like a drug that he craved and couldn't get enough of. A moment ago he'd hated the man holding him, and now he wanted nothing more than to get lost in him. He was desperate for Aaron to fuck his brains out. He brought his head down to meet the man's heated gaze and snarled, "You really wanna know what I want?"

"Oh, darling boy….I already know," Aaron quirked a brow as he leered at him, "I just wanna hear you say it."

"Kill me again," he gasped, and he felt the strength of Aaron's grip on his wrists magnify as his body quivered with undeniable need. He was vibrating, silently screaming out as his voice trembled. "I want you to drink me. I want you to taste me…." he let his words linger in the still air as he moved his head closer to Aaron's and brushed their lips together. The man didn't move at all, and Spencer pulled back just enough to look into his eyes again before he softly whispered, "I want you to _fuck_ me, Aaron."

Aaron moved faster than lightning, throwing Spencer onto the bed and climbing atop his writhing form. He claimed the boy's lips in a bruising kiss and Spencer readily opened up to him. He feverishly sucked on the intruding tongue, and then pushed his way into the mouth above him. It was fast and hot and passionate….violent. They fought for dominance, swirling and thrusting tongues in and out, bodies rocking against each other, nails clawing, teeth biting, eyes burning. Spencer gasped as his naked cock slipped and slid alongside Aaron's. The friction was electrifying, and his body hummed as pleasure shot through him. He wondered where his pants had gone. He'd been wearing pants when he was against the wall….so had Aaron.

Aaron simpered, and then spoke into Spencer's mind, _They're in a shredded heap, Lover. You don't need them._

He groaned at Aaron's thoughts in his head and wrapped his legs back around the man's waist as sharp claws scratched down his neck and his chest until they grazed a sensitive nipple and pulled. He hissed at the pain, but couldn't stop himself from arching into the harsh touch. Every inch of skin Aaron marked shot heat directly to his aching cock. He moaned around the tongue still probing his mouth and dug his own nails deep into Aaron's back. Abruptly, though, the vampire tore away from his lips and glared at him.

Aaron sniffed at the air as he hissed, "You fucking smell like him."

Spencer shot him a confused look. Panting, he queried, "Like who?"

"Surely you know who…." he scoffed, and Spencer felt the man's fiery eyes scowling down at him, intently studying his face for any telltale signs of deceit. Aaron tilted his head and continued to watch him through narrowed eyes, then a grin slowly crept onto his lips and he whispered, "Or have you forgotten him already?"

He didn't know how to answer. How could he know if he'd forgotten someone he couldn't remember? He looked up at Aaron and stuttered, "I-I don't know…."

"You smell like the dead man on the floor, darling," he answered, his voice soft and sweet. He ran his fingers through wild chestnut curls and quietly chuckled, "The one whose blood you're wearing."

Spencer looked over to where the body lay slumped against the wall as Aaron began to lick and suck along his jaw and then down his neck. The man looked vaguely familiar….he remembered feeling an insatiable hunger and an uncontrollable need to feed. He recalled the man being sad and afraid, and pleading with him. He'd wanted him to come back. A memory echoed in his mind….

 _"Bébé, please come back t' me. Y' can fight him! Fuckin' fight him, Spencer!"_

It had been so fun to play with him. His fear and anguish was beautiful and erotic and tantalizing. Spencer felt a growl snake its way out of his throat as he thought about those unique eyes crying out to him….terrified red and black. He wished he could play with the man again.

His attention was brought back to the one above him when he felt a hot mouth languidly moving down his stomach. Then Aaron's expert tongue was licking back up his body, lapping at the dry, sticky blood that still covered his skin. When the skillful mouth made it back up to his, Spencer curiously inquired, "Will you tell me who he was?"

Aaron frowned at him, "Why are you so curious?"

Spencer arched up and gave him an impish grin as he crooned, "He was so fun to play with."

"He's someone who no longer matters," Aaron muttered, then smirked as he added, "sweet boy." With that, he moved back down Spencer's lithe body, past his stomach, his groin….lingering there for just a moment and ever so gently flicking his tongue out to taste the bead of pre-cum that had settled on the tip of his cock. The boy hissed and bucked his hips up, but Aaron swiftly moved further down and began to suck on the soft, milky skin of his inner thigh.

Spencer gasped and brought his hands down to thread into Aaron's hair, gripping firmly to the roots as his body squirmed under the man's writhing mouth. A second later, he felt a harsh prick as teeth pierced into the sensitive flesh right below his groin. He felt his gums rip open as his own fangs began to descend. His eyes widened, flaring with heat, and he let out a violent howl as he yanked on the raven locks in his grasp. His leg was on fire, and that pain radiated up his spine. But the longer Aaron drank from him, the more the pain seemed to lessen and the stronger the ache in his needy erection grew. He removed one of his hands from Aaron's hair, bringing it up to stroke his cock. Before he could take himself in hand, though, crushing pressure was around his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

 _Don't touch yourself_ , Aaron commanded, and then pulled his teeth from Spencer's thigh and slowly sucked his way toward the hard, pink cock bowed up against a lightly defined and quivering stomach. The head glistened as beads of fluid dribbled onto smooth, creamy skin. Aaron heavily licked up along the underside of the shaft until he reached the dripping crown. He parted his lips and swallowed the entire length in one smooth movement.

Spencer groaned as he felt the head of his dick hit the back of Aaron's throat. He could sense the man's muscles opening up and swallowing around his flesh and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting further into the glorious heat that surrounded him. Aaron made no effort to stop him; instead, he allowed Spencer to continue to fuck into his mouth as he hummed around the shaft. The vibrations created by his voice sent Spencer's body into overdrive and shot him straight to the edge of ecstasy. His body shuddered and he cried out, "Fuck! A-Aaron….I'm about to cum—"

Spencer's cries were strangled when Aaron immediately removed his mouth from his straining cock and brutally gripped at the base, snarling, "No you're not, Spencer. I won't allow it. You don't get to cum unless I say you get to."

He could feel the upward pull on his balls, and the tremendous pressure in his dick was almost unbearable. He was about to explode and he fucking needed release. But Aaron continued to painfully squeeze, holding him in devastating limbo. He fucking hated it; and in that moment, he hated Aaron more than anything. He was suddenly taken over by an overwhelming anger; boiling rage lit up his fiery eyes as the hazel disappeared. His body was suddenly filled with an immense surge of supernatural strength, and in a flash he pulled Aaron up and flipped them both on the bed until he was straddling Aaron and holding the man's cock firmly between his own nimble fingers. He felt his eyes burn brighter and hotter as he growled down at the monster beneath him, flaring his nostrils and baring his teeth.

Aaron started to breathlessly laugh as he smiled up at him, "Ahh...There you go, Spencer my love. Let the demon out…. Embrace your beautiful darkness…. Give into it; don't fight what you are…."

"What the fuck am I?!" he seethed as he ruthlessly jerked on Aaron's shaft, eliciting a hiss from the man and igniting his eyes as well.

Aaron looked at him for a minute, glowing eyes locked on glowing eyes as he took in the sight above him. Then he grinned and answered in a very low, very predatory tone, "You're _strong_ , my evil little angel."

Spencer listened to Aaron's words and he could sense his body relaxing at the sound of his voice; the rage that had so abruptly taken over his mind began to rapidly dissipate. Aaron was right, he did feel strong. He felt incredible, actually; and powerful, and beautiful, and….dangerous. But did he feel evil? Was he frightening? The dead man had certainly been terrified of him….and that fear had been delicious. He wanted to taste that same fear in someone else, in everyone else….and he wanted to be the cause of it. So maybe he was evil, or a monster; a wicked and dark and sinister creature. He felt his lips curve up into a sadistic grin as his eyes continued to blaze into Aaron's. Aaron had made him strong; he'd made him eternal, and he was immeasurably grateful to him.

Suddenly, he was struck with an all-consuming want to please the man he was pinning on the bed. He moved his body to settle between Aaron's legs and brought his mouth down to the thick cock in his hand as he began to hungrily suck. He felt every ridge and vein that swelled below the silky smooth skin of the shaft as it slid along the surface of his tongue. He could taste Aaron's sex, and he craved more. He relaxed his muscles as much as possible and swallowed down the leaking head. His eyes fluttered and he let out an obscene moan as he savored the sweet saltiness of the fluid as it dripped down his throat. He started to rut into the sheets, rubbing his own throbbing dick against the soft fabric as he continued to vigorously suck up and down the rigid length in his mouth. Eventually, Aaron brought sharp nails to the back of Spencer's head and roughly forced him further down his cock, making him gag. He growled around the heavy flesh and felt his gums begin to ache as his fangs started to cut through. He wanted to sink his teeth deep into the hard shaft and suck out every last drop of fluid it had to give; his body quaked at the thought of it.

Aaron must have been listening to his thoughts, because he quickly ripped Spencer off his cock and pulled him up into a heated kiss. The boy's fangs were still sharply protruding, and they slashed the inside of Aaron's mouth as he deepened the embrace. Spencer could taste sweetness seeping from the tiny cuts as tongues tangled and twisted together until the young vampire could control himself no longer. The hunger was just too great, and his veins were screaming at him to feed. He sucked Aaron's tongue into his mouth and then bit down, hard. Instantly, he was flooded with warm fluid that he eagerly swallowed. His senses were overwhelmed; Aaron's blood was like ambrosia, thick and sweet and exquisitely mind-blowing. He felt a rush of ecstasy to his brain and a surge of heat to his cock. He'd thought the dead man's blood had made him feel drunk, but this was exceedingly better. This was the best fucking high he could possibly imagine. His thoughts were foggy, and he lost himself in the taste and rapture of the moment.

Aaron growled, his claws stabbing deep into the flesh of Spencer's arms as he pulled him further down until their chests were flush together. His eyes radiated pure fury, and his ominous voice pierced into the boy's hazy mind, seething with rage, _It seems that I_ will _have to break you, my little fledgling._

The next thing Spencer knew, he was violently slammed back against the wall with merciless force, and a hand was firmly encircling his throat. He had no time to think or react, even with his heightened senses, and his temple crashed into the wall as his head was forced to the side. Aaron moved right up to his ear and savagely hissed, "Don't you _ever_ feed off of me without my permission, Spencer. Do you fucking understand?!"

"Yes," he choked out, body trembling with fear and lust and rage and desire. His temper flared and he wanted to lash out at the man holding him; wanted to rip him to shreds and wear his damn entrails as a fucking necklace. But he also wanted to feel Aaron fuck into him. He longed to have those big, strong hands, the ones currently holding him to the wall, work his cock as Aaron screwed him into oblivion. He moaned at the thoughts running through his head, but then the grip on his neck tightened and he felt his trachea crack under the pressure as he cried out in pain.

"Yes, what?!" Aaron snarled as he viciously pulled him off the wall and then hurled him back against it, more plaster crumbling to the floor.

Spencer didn't know if he could form words anymore, so he screamed out his answer silently, _Yes, Master!_

Instantly, Aaron's voice softened and he purred, "Now, there's my sweet boy," then he jerked Spencer's head further to the side, exposing more of his throat.

He felt a sharp prick as Aaron bit into him, and then a dull ache as he began to drink. His knees buckled beneath him and the hand still around his neck held him in place as he whimpered through the pain. But just a moment later Aaron pulled away, leaving a stream of blood flowing down his pale skin.

"You bleed so pretty for me," he whispered in Spencer's ear, and then loosened his grip. He pulled away slightly and gazed at the bleeding boy as he licked his lips, then brought his free hand up to wipe at the wound before it could heal. Spencer watched as Aaron moved his bloody hand down to his erect cock and began to slather it, painting it red until it was wet and glistening. "You did tell me to drink you, taste you, and fuck you," he grinned as he flashed his teeth, still dripping with blood.

Spencer moaned and a keening sound erupted from his throat as he took in the sight before him. His body trembled and he bit at his lip while he watched Aaron slick himself up with the sanguine liquid. He wanted to feel the man inside him….it was a physical fucking _need_. He craved Aaron's dick. He wanted it deep, tangled up within himself; his body was begging for it. He felt Aaron abruptly let go of him, and then he was spun around to face the wall. His arms were roughly jerked high above his head, and he felt cool metal tightening around his wrists and cutting into the skin. "What—What are you doing?" he hazily asked, his mind still clouded with lust and desire.

Aaron darkly chuckled, "I'm stringing you up, little fledgling." He attached the chain connecting the two fetters into a hook high on the wall.

Spencer furrowed his brows and growled as he yanked on the bindings, but his movements were halted by Aaron snarling in his ear.

"Trust me, you'll be glad for the chains soon," he paused as he clutched prominent hip bones in a crushing grip. He spread pale cheeks wide and positioned his blood-slicked dick at Spencer's unprepared entrance before sneering, "Now, be a darling boy….and _scream_."

Spencer's body shook, and his entire world exploded into blinding, searing pain as Aaron brutally drove his thick cock deep into his ass. He could feel the tight, protective ring stretching around the intrusion; it felt like every single muscle fiber was being ripped apart to make room. Aaron didn't stop until their pelvic bones slammed together and his dick was fully sheathed.

He frantically clutched at the chains holding him up as he let out a guttural scream that resounded off the walls and echoed throughout the room. His eyes flared and his fangs burst through bleeding gums as the demon within revealed itself once more. He felt like he was literally being split open from the inside out and the groin up, and he screeched as fire shot through his spine. Aaron's steel grip on his hips tightened and he felt the man's rigid length retreat almost entirely, but then hips snapped forward and his pain intensified tenfold as he was once again viciously impaled. He shrieked out his agony to Aaron, hissing and growling and thrashing his back against the man's chest. His flailing caused the shackles to cut deeper into his wrists, and warm liquid began to trickle down his arms. It felt like he was being skewered; a hot poker was surely ripping through his insides and tearing him apart. It was fucking torture, but at the same time he could feel his arousal growing. Heat simmered low in his belly and seeped into his cock, filling him, making him achingly hard. He yearned to bring his hands down and jack himself off.

Tears streamed down his face as the onslaught continued and his body convulsed through beautiful suffering. Then there were sharp nails—or maybe talons—clawing down his back, shredding flesh and he screamed again. He felt blood freely flow down his body and seep from around the cock still pushing in and out of his battered and torn hole. Eventually his throat grew hoarse from all of his cries and he attempted to stay quiet, biting his lip so hard that he felt blood begin to dribble down his chin.

Aaron moaned as he continued to plunge into him, but when the young vampire remained silent he reached out, cooing, _Why so quiet?_ _You scream so beautifully, my love._ He paused, gouging nails deep into the flesh of Spencer's hips, and then yelled into his mind, _I want you to scream until you can't. Don't you dare hold back….fucking scream for me!_

Spencer instantly felt compelled to obey, and so he did. Every thrust pulled another scream out of him. He was harshly fucked into for what seemed like hours, although time had begun to blur. Ultimately, his cries died down to whimpers and moans. At some point he felt a piercing twinge of pain at the base of his skull, a bite that sent jolts of electric energy radiating through his body. A moment later, he went numb. His foggy mind tried to make sense of what might have happened. He thought that perhaps Aaron had sliced through his spinal cord. His brows drew together….would he heal from that?

He listened as Aaron drank him in. All his pain had vanished and he couldn't even remember what he'd just endured; the only thing he felt was sweet ecstasy. Blissful heat flew through him with every pass of cock against his prostate. He'd lost the ability to stand on his own long ago, so the only things holding him up were the shackles on his wrists and the relentless pounding of Aaron's cock. The man's nails continued to scrape down his back….he felt sticky and wet with sweat and blood. A hand tangled into his long, matted hair and yanked, forcing him to look up toward the ceiling as he was driven into. His body moved wherever his master directed, but he still couldn't feel anything but pleasure. He had no idea how long Aaron could possibly keep going, but he also didn't want him to stop. He felt whole with Aaron inside him.

There was another harsh pull on his hair, and then razor-sharp teeth sunk deep into his neck again. Could he ever run out of blood? If it were possible, he imagined it would have happened by now….the smell of copper was brutally heavy in the air. His skin was slick as Aaron slithered in and out of him, chest flush against his back, sliding together. The man's cock seemed to grow longer the more he was fucked, reaching further into him with every smooth thrust. Moans and clapping of sweaty bodies softly echoed off the walls. He felt like he was drifting away, like he was somewhere outside of himself….floating in a sea of pure euphoria.

Then Aaron was speaking aloud and the pull of his voice slowly brought Spencer back. The vampire moved a hand up and tenderly cupped his cheek, gently turning his head to look him in the eyes. "You've done so very well, my gorgeous, darling boy," he softly murmured as he slipped his cock out of Spencer's trembling form.

He nuzzled into Aaron's touch, his eyes unsteadily fluttering as he tried to focus on the man. Everything was so fuzzy….his limbs felt like jelly….he was sure he was high. When he realized Aaron wasn't inside him anymore his body physically ached for the other man to fill him back up. Woozily, he whimpered, "Don't—Don't stop. Please don't leave. Please come back to me…." His voice faded away as a tear rolled down his cheek. Speaking seemed to be too difficult, so he tried to send his thoughts directly into Aaron's mind, pleading, _Please, Aaron…..please don't stop. I'm so empty without you. Need you….I need you inside…._

Aaron stared deep into Spencer's watery eyes as he brushed his thumb across the boy's bloody bottom lip. "Shhh, Love," he sweetly purred, "If you were still human you surely would not have survived this. We're not stopping, but you need to rest. We'll finish on the bed, little one."

Spencer sloppily licked at the thumb on his lips and tried to suck it into his mouth as his head flopped back against the firm chest behind him. Everything was so fucking hazy…. He heard the clanking of metal, then his arms were guided down to his sides and he was being lifted into strong arms. Aaron carried him over to the bed and gently laid him atop silken sheets, cool against his burning skin. He quickly and obediently spread his legs apart, keening and writhing as he felt the vampire settle above him and slide back into his slick heat. He wrapped his legs around Aaron, greedily trying to keep him right there as the man blanketed his body and sucked on the soft skin of his neck. His wounds had all healed; all that remained behind were the copious amounts of blood covering them and the room.

 _Being inside you feels like home, sweet boy. Your body is mine….your mind is mine._ Aaron licked a stripe from Spencer's shoulder to his ear and then whispered aloud, "Everything that you are is mine, Spencer." He moved from the boy's ear and met their eyes, locking them together as his began to glow. He spoke firmly into Spencer's mind and into the room, " _You're mine, to do with as I please._ "

"Y-Yes, Aaron….yours….everything…." he shuddered, and then felt a strong hand on his dick, circling it and beginning to slowly stroke up the shaft. He was so lost in erotic euphoria. He didn't exactly know what was going on, he just knew he would agree to anything Aaron said or did to him, and he would beg for more.

Suddenly there were lips on his, and Spencer instinctually opened his mouth, allowing himself to be invaded. Tongues united, but this time it was in a soft caress, a gentle swirling and slipping of wet motions and shared moans as they undulated together in hot heat. Bodies rocked as one, and Spencer relished the feel of Aaron's cock slowly sinking in and then gliding out even slower….over and over.

Aaron continued to work Spencer's dripping length, winding and snaking his hand up the shaft and twirling around the head before retreating back down. Spencer clung to his lover's back as he sniffed into the air, moaning at the scents that invaded his mind. Aaron's scent was all around him, all over him, buried inside him. The smell of his sex filled the musky air, as did all the blood and the sweat….they were covered in the metallic scent of copper. He picked up the faintest hint of beautiful death. He wasn't surprised; death surrounded them, enveloped them, claimed them….they _were_ death. He was starving for more; he desperately needed more of everything Aaron gave him.

As his body grew ravenous, Spencer felt the now familiar ache deep in his gums as his fangs descended and his eyes burned. He was getting close to the edge….would he be allowed to fall over this time?

He feverishly bucked into Aaron's hand; fucking it as Aaron fucked him. It was such a slow, gentle fuck now….lazy and sweet and passionate. Carnal. Aaron drew out every movement of his hips, every push of his cock, and every pull of his hand. Spencer gasped into the mouth that was still exploring his as he savored the feel of the heavy shaft rubbing along the sensitive walls of his passage, sending pleasure sizzling through to his core. Every lunge into him was absolute paradise. Minutes passed, and the only sounds in the thick, heady air were Spencer's shuddered moans, the wet slide of cock, and the low, steady rumble emanating from Aaron's chest.

After several more minutes, Aaron pulled his mouth away and his thrusts became increasingly severe. His hand clamped down around Spencer's dick, rapidly jerking on the delicate flesh as he continued to pound into him.

Spencer's body twitched and trembled as he looked up into Aaron's face. His eyes were still alight with flames, and he watched as his lover's dark depths also began to brightly smolder. They were locked together and he could sense that Aaron was nearing his completion as well; he could literally feel the man's pleasure in his body, mingling with his own and strengthening every sensation. He didn't know how much longer he could keep himself together. His body shivered and he rasped through quivering lips, "A-Aaron….I'm—I'm so close. Please, will you let me?"

The vampire's heated gaze bore down on him, and he whispered into his mind, _Taste me, my darling boy._

Spencer's eyes grew wide with shock, questioning the command. Was he being given permission? The thought of tasting Aaron again was thrilling, and his teeth started to lengthen even more in anticipation. He saw Aaron's fangs emerge, brilliant white glistening in the dim light of the fire as the man grinned and answered him, _It's alright, little one. Drink._

Spencer timidly leant in close to Aaron's neck, breathing him in….scenting him. His body convulsed with voracious hunger and he licked at the skin over the jugular vein, tasting the saltiness. He heard no loud roar of blood like there had been with his earlier prey, yet he still knew that the beautiful liquid he craved was lying just beneath the surface. Hesitantly, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, sinking his teeth deep into the seductive neck laid out before him. He slid in like butter, smooth and easy, and melted as Aaron's blood came rushing forth, bathing his tongue in glorious rapture. He felt a distant sting as Aaron latched onto his throat and also began to drink. He dug his nails into the broad shoulders covering him, pulling the body closer as he took in the warm, sweet liquid and lost himself in rhapsody. An animalistic growl rumbled up from his chest, escaping and filling the air around them. The blood was infinitely sweeter than the first time he'd tasted Aaron, because this time Aaron was feeding from him as well.

They were supernaturally connected, physically as Aaron continued to fuck him and stroke his cock; emotionally as he experienced both their arousals simultaneously; and psychically as they spoke into each other's minds.

 _Aaron, I can't stop…._

 _Don't stop, Spencer._

 _Need more…._

 _Take it, darling._

 _Want more of you…._

 _You have it, little one._

 _Fill me, please…._

 _Cum for me, my evil angel._

Instantly, he obeyed. Spencer's eyes shot wide open, ablaze with fire and passion, and he saw a stunning explosion of stars shoot across his vision as he came hard, spurting hot streams of fluid into Aaron's hand and covering both their chests. He screeched and howled around the ripped and bleeding flesh still in his sharp grasp as his dick was milked for everything it had. Then Spencer was being rammed into with all the force Aaron could seemingly muster.

The man vigorously fucked into him, the mattress below them creaking as the frame holding it up began to crack. After several savage thrusts, Aaron snapped his hips forward with immense strength one last time and growled as he also came, buried deep inside Spencer's depths.

Spencer felt the tremendous pulse of his lover's cock as it emptied into him. His muscles contracted around the softening length, trying to pull even more of the man's essence to himself. The bliss was astounding; he could feel Aaron's energy throbbing inside him, oozing into every single fiber of his being. He convulsed as waves of shimmering fire washed over him, and every cell in his body climaxed along with him.

They rode out their joined orgasm, tasting each other, drinking, clawing nails into flesh, scratching and snarling and moaning and writhing together as one. Spencer had no idea how long the ecstasy lasted, but it seemed to go on forever until finally, he didn't know where Aaron stopped and he began. They were so fully entwined that he believed he may not survive without him.

That was Spencer's last thought before his existence faded away and there was nothing left, save for the darkness.

* * *

 _I have missed you so very much, my darling boy. My precious little one. My dearest Felix. We should have had more time, Love. But now we have all the time in the world. We have eternity with this one…._

Spencer heard a whispering in his mind as he felt fingers gently stroking through his hair. He couldn't move his body. He felt so heavy, so comfortable, so warm….

 _He has given us another chance, My Love, My Heart. You_ are _Spencer; I can feel you inside him. You live on in him, sweet boy. Your beauty shines through his features. I can see your wild spirit in his eyes. His voice belongs to you. Your scent rolls off his skin..._

Spencer slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. Who was speaking to him? Was that Aaron? Who was he talking about? He didn't know….

 _I will never let you go again, my darling boy….my sweet Felix…._

Felix? Spencer turned his head and saw Aaron sitting up in the bed next to him, resting his back against the headboard and holding a book on his lap. There was writing on the pages; it looked handwritten, like a journal of some sort. The man's chest was bare, but he wore a pair of black silk pants that matched the sheets covering the bed.

Aaron gazed down at Spencer and closed the book as he murmured, "You're awake."

He slowly rose and mimicked Aaron's posture. That's when he realized he was completely clean and also wearing silk pants and nothing else. There were no signs of what had happened earlier in the night; the blood was gone, every wound Aaron had inflicted was healed, and the dead man was nowhere to be seen. The bedding had been changed. They were still black silk, but without the blood that had soaked the last ones. The only evidence remaining in the room was the cracks in the walls.

As his eyes moved over the space, they landed on the hanging oil painting. He was surprised it hadn't fallen off the wall. He carefully examined the face in the portrait, marveling at how much the boy in the picture looked like him. Long, golden brown curls framed his pale face as he smiled back with big brown eyes. The resemblance was uncanny. He swallowed thickly as he felt a sharp pang of jealousy rise up in his chest. That boy was the one Aaron had been talking to when he'd woken up. Felix. He'd heard his thoughts. Had Aaron done that on purpose? Had he let Spencer hear his thoughts of someone else? He looked over to Aaron as his eyes flashed with possessive rage and he spat out, "Get rid of it."

Aaron smirked back at him and simply answered, "No."

The hazel of Spencer's eyes instantly vanished, burning bright with ire as he screeched, "I'm not him! He's dead! I won't share you with a fucking dead boy! Get rid of it!"

Aaron shot him a warning look and calmly but sternly muttered, "I know you don't _think_ you're him, Love." He moved closer to the boy and looked into his fiery gaze, "But Spencer, I want you to listen to me very carefully," narrowing his dark eyes, he placed a firm hand around the nape of Spencer's neck and continued, "Even if you're not Felix, that doesn't make you any less _mine_."

Did Aaron really think he was this Felix? Was that the only reason he had brought him here? Because he looked like some dead kid he'd supposedly loved centuries ago? Spencer bristled at the thought. He stared Aaron down and vehemently seethed, "I'm _not_ him!"

"Well, you certainly have his temper," Aaron smirked, "You two are so very much alike, Spencer."

Spencer's eyes widened and his body vibrated with white hot anger, rage threatening to boil over as he let a grisly growl erupt from his throat. "What if I leave?!" he snapped. He was livid as he watched Aaron grin at him; he wasn't going to be the man's second choice. He refused to compete with a dead boy for Aaron's affections. He felt the grip on the back of his neck harshly tighten, but tried to ignore it as he continued, his voice low and dripping with hate, "You made me strong. You can't fucking stop me!"

In a blink, Spencer was forced back down on the bed and Aaron was straddling his hips, claws digging deep into his throat while he tried to fight out of the hold. He thrashed and snarled and wildly scratched at the hands stabbing into him. But his flailing abruptly ceased when Aaron got right in his face, eyes burning into his and trapping him there. He whimpered and tried to look away, but was unable to move as he listened to Aaron's voice violently rage at him, "Are you fucking insane, _darling boy?!_ Compared to me, you're a fucking infant, frail and weak and helpless! You'll grow stronger, yes, but you will _never_ be stronger than me. _I FUCKING MADE YOU!_ " He roughly shook Spencer's body, slamming his skull against the headboard as he growled and bared his teeth. He stared down at the quivering form lying beneath him for a moment, and then lowered his voice to a simmering fury as he darkly taunted, "Did you think at any time tonight that you actually had the upper hand? I let you play, Spencer. That's all it was. You never had any _real_ control. You never had any _real_ power! So what makes you think you can just leave me? What makes you think that I would ever allow it?"

Spencer was silent as he continued to be transfixed in Aaron's menacing gaze. The man's words were piercing through his mind like a knife, digging deep and cutting out any thoughts he'd had of trying to flee.

Aaron's voice grew softer, but his eyes remained ablaze as he sweetly uttered, "I am your sire. My will is your will now, sweet boy. This is your home and I'm never letting you go. You will _never_ leave me. You belong to me, Spencer. You're fucking _mine_."

His head was swimming and spinning as Aaron's words flooded his consciousness. He could still feel the man's blood coursing through his veins; his body and mind both cried out for him to surrender everything and obey. His vision blurred, and he relaxed under Aaron's strong hold. His hazel eyes no longer held fire and rage; they were calm and quiet. Everything was hazy again….was he still high? Uncertainly, and very slowly, he murmured, "Your—Your will is my will…."

"There you go," Aaron purred. He released Spencer's throat and took both slender wrists in his hands, pinning them down on either side of the boy's head as he further coaxed, "Just give in to me, little one."

Spencer didn't fight while his wrists were forced up by his head. A part of him, maybe all of him, loved the feel of Aaron towering over him, his strong hands holding him down, his heated stare piercing into him. Should he like those things? He was strong, but Aaron was right...he wasn't strong enough to fight him. Did he want to fight him? He had been so angry….but now he couldn't even remember why. What had caused his rage? Why did his mind and his body cry out for him to do everything this man told him to? He had been ready to leave; ready to walk away….but now the mere thought of being separated from Aaron was physically painful to him. He furrowed his brows in confusion as he timidly questioned, "I'm—I'm yours?"

" _You are mine, Spencer,"_ he fiercely enunciated every word as he sent the same message pulsing into Spencer's mind, compelling him into total compliance and complete submission.

Spencer keened and moaned as he listened to Aaron's beautiful voice speaking into him. What he was saying felt so _right_. Everything he said was pure bliss. He _was_ Aaron's; the man was his sire. He belonged here. He would _never_ leave Aaron. He could never imagine being parted from the man's love; and he would surely perish if he were. Still staring into sizzling eyes, he softly sighed, "I'm yours, My Love."

Aaron's stern glare softened and his lips curved up as he smirked, "That's right, Love. You're mine." He cocked his head and let his eyes flare brighter into Spencer's captive gaze, pushing a hint of insecurity onto him as he stressed once more, "I love you. You belong to me. Forever. "

Aaron's eyes burned into him, scorching the words into his mind….like a branding. Aaron was seeping into his head; he could feel the man's presence, and he never wanted to be without him again. Would Aaron grow tired of him? Eternity was so long; would he leave him one day? Suddenly, anxiety took hold and he began to shake at the thought of Aaron abandoning him. Immortal or not, he would die without him. Spencer felt tears begin to flow from his hazel eyes, trickling down his temples as his fear took over. His gaze was still firmly affixed to Aaron's as he begged through trembling lips, "P-Please, don't leave me. Never let me go, Aaron. I love you…."

There was a sharp glint of teeth behind a wicked grin as Aaron tenderly purred, "Don't you fret, dear one. I could never let you go." He released one of Spencer's wrists and brought his hand up to gently wipe tears from the boy's face. Stroking down his cheek, Aaron lovingly murmured, "You will forever be my evil little angel."

Spencer smiled as Aaron's words penetrated deep into his psyche, burrowing down and settling in, staking claim. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind that he belonged to the man above him, the man holding him down. He was Aaron's, to do with as he pleased, and Spencer felt instant relief wash over him at the thought. All his fears faded away and he lost himself in fiery red and yellow eyes as he sweetly whispered, "Forever."

.

 ** _"In the very depths of Hell, do not demons love one another?"_**

 ** _\- Anne Rice_**

.

Fin

.

* * *

 _I'm not gonna lie and say that was the end. I just love Vamp!Aaron and Vamp!Spencer way too much to abandon them. There will most likely be more in this 'verse, so I've created a series for it: **If I Am an Angel, Paint Me with Black Wings**_

 _I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you feel so inclined, I would love to hear your thoughts. Thank you for reading, and happy holidays!_


End file.
